


Your eyes forever glued to mine

by f_lero



Category: Glee
Genre: Chaptered, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_lero/pseuds/f_lero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly bad attack, Kurt loses his eyesight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Harry/Draco fic I once read, where Draco lost his eyesight, inspired me, as well as a Placebo song called Blind, where the title is also taken from.

"You sure you don't need a ride?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure. It's not a long way, I can easily walk. And I still have my Cheerios practice, you'd have to wait for me." He patted Blaine on his cheek.

"I don't mind. I'd wait for you forever", Blaine said adoringly and Kurt let out a laugh.

"Aww. But really, I'm fine. Just go home. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Fine. Can I come see your practice sometime?"

"I don't know. I have to ask Coach Sylvester and I don't think she's gonna approve. But I could have a private show sometime, just for you", Kurt said seductively, grabbing Blaine on the waist and pulling him closer.

"Sounds good", Blaine grinned and pressed his lips against Kurt's. The other boy leaned a little closer, returning the kiss but pulled soon away.

"The practice starts in ten minutes and I still have to change", Kurt said. "I gotta go."

"Call me after", Blaine reminded him and Kurt nodded.

"I will", he said, pressed a quick kiss on Blaine's lips and headed to the locker rooms.

* * *

The practice went well as usually, Kurt did everything amazingly and Coach Sylvester even complimented him a couple times.

"You coming?" Santana asked but Kurt shook his head.

"I have to talk to Coach."

"About what?" Santana frowned.

"I wanna ask if Blaine can come see our practice", Kurt grinned, receiving a smirk from Santana.

"He wants to see you moving in that uniform, huh? Not blaming him, if we both played in another team, I'd totally tap that."

"Umm, yeah. Thanks", Kurt blushed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you", Santana waved her hand and headed out after the other Cheerios.

"Coach Sylvester?" Kurt said, walking towards Sue. "Can I talk to you?"

"Okay, but make it quick, Porcelain."

"I was just wondering if Blaine could come see our practice someday?" He shifted on his feet awkwardly.

"Your boyfriend, huh? No can do", Sue said, as expected. "I can't let anyone come here distract your practicing.

"I understand. Thanks anyway, I'll see you tomorrow", Kurt shrugged and waved his hand as he headed out.

Once Kurt was back in his designer clothes, he packed his uniform, shouldered his bag and after the last smile at the mirror he left the locker room.

* * *

When he got out and breathed in the fresh air, he headed to the parking lot. When he got there, he rolled his eyes and cursed at himself. What the hell was he doing there with no car?

He turned on his heel but had time to take only one step when he was surprised by some guys he didn't know. They weren't those jocks from the football team as usually, or not even the guys from the hockey team. He wasn't even sure if they were from his school, so what were they doing there?

"Excuse me", Kurt said, trying to get past the guys. One of the guys let out a laugh.

"Oh, the faggot's talking. And sounds like a girl." The other guys laughed too and Kurt blushed.

"Let me through", he demanded but was grabbed on his wrist.

"You ain't going nowhere", the first guy said. "We still have one lesson to teach you." He grabbed Kurt's collar and smashed him against the nearest wall.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked, trying to sound stronger than he felt.

"Like I said, we have a lesson to teach you", the guy smirked. "Boys?"

Kurt's eyes widened as one of the boys pulled out a baseball bat. They weren't gonna beat him up, were they? He'd never been beaten up before. Locker shoves, slushie facials and dumpster dives, sure, but never an actual beat up.

"What are you gonna do?" Kurt asked but only received a smirk.

The guy who pulled out the bad handed it to the apparent leader. The guy raised the bat and Kurt nearly bit through his lip as he tried not to scream when the bat hit his side.

"Stop it!" he cried out but only heard laughter. "Why are you doing this?"

"How many times do we have to tell you? The fag needs a lesson, you need to learn where you belong." The guy grinned as he raised the bat again. Soon it hit Kurt's stomach and he felt the air escaping his lungs. He bent over, covering his stomach with his arms.

"Stop", he pleaded but received a hit on his crotch. This time he let out a painful scream and fell to the ground. The guy holding the bat spit on him. He laid on the ground, whimpering as he was kicked and hit and it hurt so bad and he just wanted it to end already.

"Please", he whispered. "Just make it stop."

The next thing he knew was hard wood against the back of his head and then everything went black.

* * *

Kurt tried to open his eyes but it felt like his eyelids were glued together or something.

He didn't know for sure where he was, but he could feel the cold metal beneath him so he supposed he was in a dumpster. What a surprise.

Everything was black and it was disturbing and Kurt couldn't understand why his eyes refused to open. The boys hadn't really glued them together, had they? It didn't actually really feel like they were glued, they just refused to open.

Pain flashed through Kurt's body and he winced. There was pain everywhere and his head hurt and he felt dizzy. Kurt wasn't sure if he had any broken bones or if he was bleeding but he surely had many painful bruises. How would he explain them to his dad? He couldn't know, his heart couldn't take it and Kurt didn't wanna show how weak he was for not being able to fight back.

Blaine! He needed to call Blaine.

Kurt pulled the phone out of his pocket and pressed two buttons, hoping they were the right ones. Soon he heard familiar beeps, so at least he'd managed to call someone.

" _Hey, Kurt! How was your practice?"_  Blaine asked happily.

"B-Blaine…" Kurt muttered and coughed.

" _Kurt? What's wrong?"_  Blaine sounded worried.

"I… I… Some guys…"

" _Where are you?"_  Blaine interrupted, immediately realizing what had happened.

"School", Kurt breathed and coughed again.

" _Don't move, I'll be right there. Don't hang up, okay?"_  Kurt nodded, not realizing Blaine couldn't see it.

" _Kurt? Are you there?"_

"Yeah", Kurt replied. He was feeling dizzy and tired and he was starting to drift into unconsciousness again.

" _I'll be there soon, okay? Just stay with me."_ Blaine sounded really worried and his voice was shivering.

"Mmh…" Kurt mused. He was in so much pain and he was so tired and he just wanted to sleep and he wanted the pain to stop.

" _Kurt? I'm almost there, just hang in there."_

"I'm trying", Kurt muttered. He really was, he wanted to stay awake but he was just so tired and hurt and why wasn't Blaine there yet?

"Blaine", he whispered. "Please. I need you."

" _Kurt? I'm here, where are you?"_

"I'm not sure… In a dumpster, I think."

" _Okay. Make some noise; I'll try to find you."_

"Please, help me", Kurt whispered before hanging up so Blaine wouldn't mess up the noises from the phone and from the dumpster.

He started to hit the dumpster walls, wincing as it caused some pain on his sides.

"Blaine! Blaine, I'm here!" he shouted weakly.

"Kurt! I can hear you, keep shouting!" Kurt heard a familiar voice and felt a wave of relief flashing through him.

"Blaine! I'm here! I'm here!"

The next thing he heard was a lid of a dumpster being lift up.

"Kurt! Oh god, I'm right here, it's okay!"

"Blaine, is it you?" Kurt asked. He knew the voice but he couldn't be sure since he couldn't see anything.

"Shh, I'm right here. Can you get up?"

Kurt managed to sit up but would've fallen as he tried to stand up if Blaine hadn't grabbed his hands.

"Hold on, I'm getting you out", Blaine promised. Despite his hobbit-y size he managed to pull Kurt carefully out.

He was shocked when he really saw Kurt. The boy was bruised, his head was slightly bleeding, as his lip, too, and his eyes were red from crying.

"Oh my god", Blaine breathed. "What did they do?"

Kurt didn't reply. His balance failed and he fell. He cried out in pain and burst into tears. Blaine kneeled next to him and sat him up, letting Kurt cry his eyes out into his chest.

"Kurt. Kurt! Look at me", he demanded quietly, lifting Kurt's chin up.

"I can't", Kurt managed to say between his sobs, startling Blaine.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't", Kurt cried out. "I can't see!"

Blaine looked at Kurt in the eyes. His eyes weren't as bright as usually, instead they looked kinda foggy. Like blind people's.

"Oh god", Blaine whispered. "What have they done?"

"Why can't I see anything? I wanna see you", Kurt cried. Blaine pulled him closer, hugging him tightly.

"It's okay, Kurt", he whispered. "I'm right here. You're gonna be fine."

After seconds, minutes, hours, Blaine wasn't sure, Kurt slowly started to stop crying and now he was just sobbing quietly.

"I'll call the hospital, okay?" Blaine said.

"No! Not the hospital, my dad can't know! It's not good for his heart!" Kurt shouted.

"Kurt!" Blaine was startled. "You're not in a good condition, we need to get you to hospital!"

"Fine", Kurt gave up surprisingly easily. He hugged Blaine tightly. "Just don't leave me, okay?"

"I'll never leave you", Blaine promised, caressing Kurt's back. He pulled out his phone but Kurt couldn't even hear his first words before he drifted back into unconsciousness.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"How is he?"

"He's fine. He had a concussion, a cracked rib and some bad bruises, but he should recover."

"What about his eyesight?"

"The part of his brain that controls his eyesight was pretty badly damaged, and unfortunately there's nothing we can do. It may heal in time, but right now all we can do is wait."

"I understand. Can I see him?"

"He's asleep for now, but I'll take you to him."

* * *

As Blaine stepped into the room, he had to swallow back his tears.

"Oh, Kurt…"

He didn't even actually look that bad. He had a couple visible bruises on his face and he looked a bit pale, but otherwise he looked fine. He wasn't hook into any machines or anything and he was sleeping peacefully.

Still, it broke Blaine's heart to see him like that. So hurt and small and vulnerable. Also the hospital gown he was wearing was definitely something Blaine knew Kurt would have never approved.

"When is he gonna wake up?" he asked and looked up at the doctor who had brought him here.

"It's hard to say. The good thing is he's only asleep, not comatose, so it's up to him. You can stay here and wait if you want."

"Thanks", Blaine said and smiled at the doctor, who left the room. Blaine dragged a chair next to Kurt's bed and sat down. He took Kurt's hand in his own and caressed it softly.

"It's not fair that this happened to you", he whispered. "You've done everything right, you didn't deserve this."

He leaned closer to look at Kurt's face. His eyes were closed but Blaine knew it didn't even matter, when he opened them he still wouldn't see anything and it wasn't fair. The world might have been ugly sometimes, and it hadn't treated Kurt well, but there were still so much beautiful things he needed to see. Blaine really hoped this was only temporary.

Blaine looked at Kurt's slightly parted lips and felt an incredible urge to kiss them, but he wasn't sure if he should. He lowered his glance down Kurt's body, watched as his chest moved slowly as the boy breathed in and out peacefully.

"Please, wake up, Kurt", Blaine pleaded and squeezed Kurt's hand gently. The boy squeezed back but Blaine knew it was just a reflex. He looked up at Kurt's face, the boy didn't show any signs of waking up.

Burt didn't really know what had happened yet, but Blaine had called him earlier so at least he knew where his son was. He was out of town right now but had promised to be there as soon as possible.

It was getting late, and Blaine was tired, but he didn't wanna leave Kurt alone. He didn't want him to wake up alone, unable to see and panic. He needed to be there for him.

He leaned back, never letting go of Kurt's hand, and closed his eyes. Maybe he could sleep for a while, just for a little…

* * *

When Blaine opened his eyes, he immediately looked at Kurt's bed. The boy was still there, sleeping. Blaine sighed in relief, hopefully he had been asleep this whole time.

He sat straight and groaned as he felt his back ache because of the bad position he had slept in. He realized he had let go of Kurt's hand and he grabbed it again.

"Whenever you're ready to wake up, I'm right here", he said and squeezed the tiny hand slightly. Kurt moved a little in his sleep but still didn't wake up.

"Morning." Blaine was startled as he heard a low voice. He turned to face the door and saw Burt smiling slightly at him, carrying two cups of coffee.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel. When did you come here?" Blaine asked and took the cup Burt was offering to him.

"Last night, when you were already asleep. I didn't wanna wake you up, so I called your mom and told her you were staying in here."

"Thanks. Has Kurt woken up yet?"

"No. I've been up all night, watching him, but it seems like the attack really took its toll on him. He's been asleep for 15 hours now", Burt told and sat down on another chair.

Blaine nodded and took a sip of coffee. He turned to look at Kurt again and then back at Burt.

"You should sleep. I'll wake you up if something happens", he said and Burt nodded.

"I think you're right", he said and yawned. He leaned back, closed his eyes and soon fell asleep, snoring slightly.

Blaine smiled a little as he watched Kurt's small chest move within his breaths. The boy was actually taller than him, but yet he seemed so small, sleeping in the hospital bed. Blaine had from the start kind of been the stronger one of them, but he didn't really mind. He loved taking care of Kurt, comforting him when something was wrong. It's wasn't always that way, though, Blaine didn't have to go through all that stuff Kurt had to, so he didn't really need comfort that often, but when he did, Kurt was always there.

Kurt always said Blaine was the stronger one, but at times Blaine felt like he wasn't, that Kurt was. He had taken so much crap in his life and yet he carried on, holding his head up high. He had been cracked many times on the way, but still he managed to keep going, and Blaine was so proud of him.

And now this had happened. This was way worse than anything that had happened to him before, worse than what Blaine had gone through in his past before Dalton, and despite Kurt being the strong boy he was, Blaine wasn't sure if he could handle this. But he knew he was gonna be there to help him through, no matter what.

Suddenly Blaine was startled as Kurt blinked. He slowly opened his eyes and Blaine stood up, nearly pushing over his chair.

"Kurt! You're up!" he exclaimed as Kurt yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Blaine?" he said and Blaine squeezed his hand, sitting carefully on the bed next to him.

"Yes, Kurt, I'm right here."

"Where am I? What happened?" Kurt asked and blinked again. "Blaine? Are you there?"

"I'm right here and I'm never leaving you, okay?"

"What's happening? Why can't I see you? Why can't I see  _anything?_ " Kurt asked and Blaine sensed the panic in his voice.

"You're in the hospital. Some guys beat you up last night and managed to damage your brain. You had a concussion and you lost your eyesight", Blaine answered, caressing Kurt's hand gently and immediately realizing that maybe he shouldn't have just dropped it like that.

" _What?_ " Kurt exclaimed. "No, no no no no no no! This can't be happening!" He sat up and reached towards Blaine, who quickly pulled him into a hug.

"This can't be happening", Kurt repeated and burst out crying. Blaine caressed his back softly, trying to sooth him.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay, I'm right here", he whispered into Kurt's ear over and over again, letting the boy sob into his neck. He didn't realize Burt had woken up and was now watching the two boys.

Burt had really come to like this kid. At first he wasn't really into Blaine, especially after he found him sleeping in Kurt's bed, because in his opinion, no one was good enough for his son, and the boy wasn't even ready to date anyone yet.

But the truth is, Blaine was the best friend Kurt could ever have, and when they started dating, Burt couldn't help but notice how happy Blaine made Kurt. And if someone made his son that happy, he couldn't be bad, right?

And Blaine really was a good guy. He was polite, nice and Burt could see how much the kid really loved Kurt. And even this morning, the nurse had told him Blaine hadn't left Kurt's side since he first got to see him. And now, when Kurt was hurt and crying and  _blind_  for God's sakes, Blaine was there for him and actually somehow managing to calm him down.

Yes, Blaine was definitely good for Kurt.

"Oh, Mr. Hummel, you're up", Blaine noticed and Burt waved at him, smiling slightly.

"What? My dad's here?" Kurt said, pulling away from Blaine. Burt got up and walked to the bed, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Dad! I'm so sorry", Kurt cried out as Burt pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Dad!"

"Shh, Kurt, it's okay, kid. It's not your fault, it's okay. I'm gonna kill those bastards who did this to you."

Kurt sobbed softly into his dad's chest as Blaine watched them sadly. He hated seeing Kurt like this, and he kind of agreed with Burt. If he ever found out who did this, he was gonna make sure they paid for it.

Probably by law, though, because he wasn't really ready or strong enough to kill anyone, no matter how much he wanted to throw a couple  _Crucio_ s at them and watch them suffer for what they did.

But Burt was different. No matter what the consequences, Blaine knew if Burt ever found out who did this, he would immediately be out with his shotgun.

That's the kind of dad Burt was. Blaine knew the man loved his son more than anything and would be ready to do anything for him, no matter what. The kind of dad any kid would be more than happy to have.

Blaine's dad, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of Burt. He was rich and fancy and narrow-minded. When Blaine had come out, he was immediately disowned.

" _I didn't raise you like that_ ", he had said.  _"I don't even recognize you. You are not my son."_

Fortunately Blaine's mom had been wise enough to get a divorce and move to Ohio with Blaine. She had always been supportive and he was thankful for that.

And when Blaine had met Kurt, his whole world had pretty much turned upside down.

As cliché as it sounds, it really was love at first sight, Blaine just didn't realize it right away. The moment they met, Blaine only knew that this kid was special and he wanted to get to know him. So he became Kurt's mentor and friend, and day after day he fell more and more in love with the boy.

Then after Rachel's party he tried to find out who he was, managing to hurt Kurt on the way, only to realize a couple weeks later how much he really loved him. Fortunately Kurt felt the same way, so now they were together and in love and Blaine was planning to never let go.

And now Kurt was hurt and Blaine needed to be there for him, more than ever.

He looked at the sobbing boy hugging his dad, and smiled slightly. Burt looked up and smiled at him, pulled back slightly and turned Kurt to face Blaine. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, being immediately hugged back.

"Don't worry, Kurt, I'll always be there for you."


End file.
